


Magic

by QueenIX



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIX/pseuds/QueenIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Odo are getting ready for a big night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

 

The dress was right where Nerys had left it, hanging on the wall by the bathroom. Odo asked her to bring it out so he could admire it while he waited for her to get ready, and Nerys had indulged him. After all, it wasn’t every day he got to see her in this kind of ornate clothing. The anticipation of seeing her “all dolled up,” as Vic would say, was a delight in itself. Odo was using every bit of his investigator’s powers of projection and deduction to picture his beautiful Nerys in this beautiful dress, and he couldn't wait to see her in it. Nerys had asked Odo for no explanations, though, as she brought the dress out from her closet. She’d simply hung it up for him, kissed his cheek, and left him to it.

Odo leaned back on his hands, letting them sink into the bed as he continued to study the dress. The dress hung from a normal clothes hanger, but the clothes hanger looked like it hung from nothing at all. By no visible means, Nerys's dress defied physics and stayed in place, falling in long and slinking folds that nearly reached the floor. If Odo didn’t know better, he would think the suspension of this garment was done with magic. But he did know better. Nerys’s dress was held up by the anti-grav tacks in the wall, which weren’t really tacks at all, and by no means magical. When activated, the micro-devices hidden in the wall panels would support the weight of anything from a feather to a freighter.

And this shimmering, sleek fashion statement Nerys had bought from Garak bore absolutely no resemblance to a freighter. There might be some actual magic behind its creation. Odo wouldn’t put anything past Garak, even the use of witchcraft, and Garak had really outdone himself this time. So had Nerys. She could have replicated a gown and saved herself Garak’s fees, but said she felt it necessary to buy a real dress from a real shop for this special and important night. Somehow, Nerys said, it felt cheap to participate in their grand plan to save a good friend from certain doom while wearing something the replicator spat out. So, she’d gone to Garak for a gown, and Garak, as always, had “just the thing.”

The tarnished jade of the gown's textured fabric stood out against the charcoal wall panel in multihued incandescence. The mottling of dark browns and blacks in the green, the sly hints of gold, the sleek lines of the design, all made Odo think of the scaled skin of some exotic lizard, luxuriating on a sun-soaked rock. It shouldn’t have been a provocative image, but it was. Back on Bajor, Odo once took a crack at being a lizard luxuriating on a sun-soaked rock. It was a remarkably sensual experience.

Odo’s gaze slid away from the dress to an even more stunning sight. Nerys was seated at her vanity, wearing a thin robe as she put the finishing touches on her appearance. Her hair was styled into a curling sort of configuration tonight, more complicated than usual, fussy even, and definitely old fashioned. But it still suited her. Odo liked it all the more because it was enjoyable to see Nerys get her mind off of war business and get fully involved in their plan to save Vic. It was also sexy as hell. Watching his lover embrace her role as the story’s treacherous femme fatale had really turned him on, mostly because it filled him with pride. Was there anything Kira Nerys couldn’t do?

Odo studied his lover’s mirror image as she carefully lined her eyes with thin strokes of kohl. His gaze drifted down her powdered cheek and over the soft line of her jaw, stopping to linger on the hollow of her throat. He recalled how delicate the skin over that spot was, how he could always feel her pulse under his lips when he pressed them there. That vulnerable, fluttering hollow was one of his favorite spots on her body to kiss. And there were so many places on her body that were wonderful to kiss. Odo’s eyes followed his imagination as he thought of kissing his way from that little hollow and down, down the ivory path of her chest to end between the soft swell of her breasts. He could make out the rise of them under her robe, her nipples taut and eager under the creamy silk. Odo had the urge to go to her and free those sweetly tipped peaks, right into his waiting hands. And then his mouth.

But, no. Nerys was busy. Besides, if he started anything, they might be late meeting Sisko and the rest of the senior staff, and tonight was an important night. Arriving late to Vic’s wouldn’t do. So, Odo kept his place on edge of the bed, squirming uncomfortably against the arousal unsettling his matrix, and distracted himself by watching Nerys finish her makeup.

Though he preferred Nerys to wear no cosmetics at all—he didn’t like the gritty feel of them when he touched her face—he still enjoyed watching the application process. He’d always marveled at women for having what seemed like an innate talent for applying cosmetics, but he’d also always wondered at the decision to continue such an archaic practice. Watching Nerys, however, taught him much, and now he understood. Nerys could change her face before his very eyes, and watching her perform her magic held the same kind of mystic fascination for him as watching a painter tease a new image out of a blanked, white canvas. Not that there was anything blank about his lover’s bare face. Far from it. But the way Nerys shaded and shadowed her features with her pigments, the way she glossed her pale mouth into a tempting carmine pout, reminded Odo how much they had in common. What Nerys did with her cosmetics was like shapeshifting, in a way. She chose what to show off and what to conceal, what to highlight and what hide, as if she were covering her true form and putting on a carefully constructed mask.

And Odo knew all about constructing masks. Even for her.

Nerys finished painting the fullest part of her lower lip and then set down the brush. As she did, she caught Odo’s sky blue gaze in the mirror. She smiled at him, and Odo let his gaze kindle and burn with his earlier, happier thoughts. With his want. The tilt of her rich brown eyes turned sultry, her smile knowing, and Odo felt that marvelous thrill of anticipation run through him.

It seemed he might be getting under that robe, after all.

Slowly, deliberately, Nerys rose from her seat. She sauntered towards the bed. She stopped in front of Odo, standing between his parted knees, still wearing her sultry smile.

“It must be pretty boring for you, Odo, sitting there, watching me. Would you like a change of pace? Something to do, maybe?"

Odo raised a brow at her. “Is there something in particular you wanted me to do?”

Still holding that seductive smile, Nerys lifted one alabaster leg and set her foot between his knees. She inched her toes slyly forward until they settled between his thighs. Odo released his hold on his sensory matrix and allowed his body to form the appropriate humanoid reaction. Nerys widened her smile and used her foot to tease the bulge of his erection through his trousers.

With a considerable summoning of will, Odo gripped her ankle and stopped her foot. “We do have somewhere to be tonight, Nerys.”

Nerys made her counterargument by resuming the attentions of her toes.

Odo turned his gaze reluctantly from Nerys’s little white foot, and what she was doing with it, to the chronometer by the bed. He checked the time and looked back to her. They had the same thought as their gazes connected again.

There was time.

“It seems we do have enough time,” Odo said, “but we don’t have all the time in the world. We’d better make the most of it.”

Odo started to rise from the bed so he could take Nerys in his arms and get down to business. Nerys stopped him with a gentle shove. 

“Wait a sec,” she said. “Before you get too excited, there are some ground rules here.”

“Ground rules?”

“Yup, sorry. You know how we get, Odo. You’ll make a mess of me if you’re not careful, and I don’t have time to do my hair and makeup all over again.”

Odo had to admit she was right. Left unchecked, he would make a mess of her, in every way he could. “Fair enough,” he said. “What are these rules of yours?”

“Just don’t touch my hair or my face.”

“Then how am I supposed to kiss you?”

“You’re not.”

Well, damn. That didn’t sound appealing. Odo wasn’t so sure he could stick to these rules. He almost told Nerys never mind, they could wait. But resistance was impossible. He’d been all hers the moment she smiled at him in the mirror. However, Odo was both a creator and an enforcer of rules himself, and he was quite adept at finding a way around someone else’s. He would figure something out.

Odo’s eyes followed his lover’s body from her waist and down the folded fabric of her robe. Odo remembered what was behind those thin folds of fabric, and inspiration struck. There were other ways to make a mess of her.

“Challenge accepted,” Odo said.

Nerys grinned, pulled the tie on her robe, and shrugged it off her shoulders. It fell in a rippling liquid cascade to pool at her feet. Odo's breath stopped for a moment as she smiled down at him in all her nude, ivory-skinned, curvy, feminine glory.

“Your turn,” she said.  

Odo morphed his uniform away. Nerys looked down at his hips, at the generous, eager erection he’d revealed to her. Her gaze darkened, her lips parted, and she sucked in a shaky little breath. She raised her knee to the edge of the mattress and tried to settle on his lap. Odo gripped her hips and stopped her.

“Wait a sec,” Odo said. He put Nerys away from him gently. He slid off the bed and onto his knees, kneeling in front of her. “We must observe the rules. No kissing above the neckline, I got it. But I am still going to kiss you.”

“So why are you— _Oh!_ … _Oh, Odo!”_

If his mouth wasn’t already busy, Odo would have laughed. That got her. Besides, they were pressed for time, and this was the one of the surest ways to get her ready for him. Her sex—every lovely, delicate part of it—was another of his favorite spots on her body to kiss, so pleasuring her this way was a win-win all the way around. Odo could happily do this for her all night. However, they were in a rush, so he decided to cheat a little. He pressed his tongue against the sensitive bud of her clitoris and let the tip of it revert to its natural state. Warm, living liquid swirled around her warm and living flesh, and Nerys’s hips bucked forward in response. Odo felt her thighs start shaking in his hands, heard her cries, and within seconds, he got his intended result.

She climaxed in one sweet burst. As soon as she did, Odo released her and rose. Nerys shoved him back on the bed. He landed on the mattress with a bounce, sitting in almost exactly the same place as he’d started. When she straddled his hips this time, he didn’t stop her. Holding his gaze, she gripped his shoulders, pushed up on her knees and slid the warm, wet, mouth of her sex down, down, down the long, hard length of his shaft.

_“Ooooh, Neryssss…”_

Her mouth was a breath from his, so close, so tempting, and he leaned forward to take it. She turned her head to the side, refusing him.

“No kissing,” she reminded him.

No kissing. And no touching her face, either. Damn, these rules were hard. Odo’s hands slid around to her backside and he filled them full, squeezing and kneading the generous flesh to keep his hands busy. The soft skin of her neck was right in front of him, and so was his favorite little hollow, and he wanted it, wanted to put his mouth there and lick. But, no. That was outside the rules. He settled for biting her shoulder instead.

“Mmm, don’t do that, either,” Nerys warned. “My dress is strapless. The marks will show.”

Odo pulled his head up and scowled at her. She cupped his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, and smiled sympathetically. Odo almost fell for it, but then her smile tilted to the devilish. She clenched her sex tight around him and pulled herself deliberately, deliciously, and slowly from the base of his erection all the way to the head.

“Oh, you minx,” he growled.

“Minx? Did you seriously just call me a minx?”

“If you tease like a minx and screw like a minx, you’re a minx.”

Nerys chuckled and repeated that slow, slick, teasing pull over his erection.

Odo gripped her wrists and took her hands from his face. Two could play this game.

“We have rules here, little minx,” Odo said. “You’ll have to keep your hands to yourself. No touching.”

One at a time, Odo pushed Nerys's hands behind her back. He pressed his fingers between hers, clasping her hands in his to keep them pinned. Her eyes were defiant, her smile thin. Holding her hands behind her back like this and that rebellious glint her eye reminded Odo of his Terok Nor days, when he'd arrested her. He wanted to kiss her then almost as much as he did now.

“Unhand me, you manbeast,” she teased.

“Nope, rules.”

“Fine, but you’re only delaying the inevitable,” she replied, and started riding him in earnest.

They stayed close as they made love, heads nearly touching, mouths nearly touching, but never completely meeting. Odo watched Nerys hitch and roll in his lap, watched her stomach contract and ripple, watched her breasts bounce lightly with her movements. His gaze roved up to her eyes. As Odo looked deep into those well-known, well-loved irises, he saw his pleasure reflected back at him, heard it echoed in the soft sighs from his lover’s lips, and everything but her faded away. There were no rules, no appointments, no time. No station, no war, no stars. Just Nerys, and Odo, and this, the magic they made together.

Their passion built quickly as they moved together, hands clasped, breathing the same air. The expression in Nerys’s eyes became a silent plea, her sounds growing more and more pained, her hips struggling to keep their rhythm, and it was all too much for Odo. Never mind the games, he had to help her. He let go of her hands. As soon as he did, her arms went around his neck in a fierce embrace. She gripped his shoulders for balance and moved wildly as breathy, desperate mews of pleasure escaped her. Odo tucked one arm under her hips, supporting her weight, and leaned back on his fist. The slight shift of their pivot point gave him the leverage he needed to help her, to meet her, thrust for thrust. And he did meet her, each and every time, thrusting high and deep into her body until those breathy, desperate mews became a full volume aria that poured from the open, red circle of her mouth.

Nerys pulled his head to her chest as she came, arching her neck and crying out her pleasure. Her sex clenched around him, hot, wet, getting even wetter, and oh, so maddeningly, wonderfully _tight._ Odo pushed as deep into her as he could, fighting against the chaos to stay with her, to stay inside of her. Her body closed even tighter around him, keeping him close to her womb, milking him for seed he couldn’t give her, but oh, he was certainly going to try. His humanoid form demanded he try. He felt the familiar, burning pleasure of his impending orgasm scorch from the base of his spine to the base of his neck. Desperate pressure built in his pelvis and spread through his middle as his entire body stiffened. The heavy weght between his thighs was pulled high and taut, ready, so ready and…and…

“Nerys!”

Odo wrapped his arms around Nerys and buried his face between her breasts. The first blessed, relieving burst of his climax shot through him. He moaned and turned his head to find her nipple, pulling it in his mouth as he erupted again, and again. He opened his mouth wider to take in more of the plump flesh of her breast, and sucked, hard, drawing one last round of tremors from her body even as the last ecstatic throes of his climax finished him.

Gloriously spent and slightly delirious, Odo let Nerys’s breast slip from his mouth. He rested his head on her chest and felt the rapid pound of her heart against his cheek. Her breathing was labored, heavy, and her fingers were buried in his hair so tight it was almost painful. Not that he minded. It was keeping him anchored to the real world.

Odo cracked an eye and checked the chronometer. All of this wonderfulness accomplished, and they still had fifteen minutes to spare. And not once had her hairstyle been placed at risk. Damn, they were good. He smiled and closed his eyes again, gently rocking Nerys in his arms.

Nerys found her voice first. “Prophets, that was good, Odo,” she said. “Too good, maybe. I don’t think you left me the brains to help Vic tonight.” She smoothed his hair and rested her chin on the top of his head. “Do you ever wish we could just have plain, simple sex for once? A normal quickie instead of this orgasm fest we end up in every time?”

“Hell, no.”

She huffed a laugh. “Yeah, me neither. But I do have to get up. Vic needs us.” She slapped his arm lightly. “Unhand me, you manbeast. For real this time.”

“As you wish. Minx.”

Nerys giggled and crawled off his lap. She dashed to the bathroom to clean up. After she was out of sight, Odo fell back on the bed and closed his eyes, enjoying what he could of his post-coital bliss. Nerys was right. Maybe they had gone too far. He, too, felt brainless and useless, and wanted nothing more than to pour himself into his bucket to sleep it off. Or call Nerys back to him and start all over again. Either way, his enthusiasm for role playing in the holosuite tonight had dwindled down to zero.  

Something wet and warm landed on Odo’s face. He jumped and peeled it off. It was a damp towel.

“Get dressed,” Nerys said.

Odo sat up, ready to fling a retort at her, but his words disappeared. Nerys was wearing nothing but an insubstantial and beautifully frilly excuse for underwear and her heels. She turned around to take her dress off the hanger. The round, full cheeks of her backside were almost within his reach, split charmingly at the cleft by the black lace detail of her G-string. Her skin was still rosy red where his hands had been.

Prophets, was she trying to kill him?

“Odo, get _dressed,"_ she said. “We’re gonna be late.”

Nerys’s backside jiggled temptingly as she took off with her dress. Odo heaved a deep, fortifying breath and rolled up from the bed. He made use of the towel. When he was done, he morphed into the trousers and shirt he’d selected from the computer’s historical database, and turned around.

Nerys was standing before the full length mirror on the other side of room, wearing her gown. Odo again lost his words. Nerys looked as stunningly perfect and alluringly lethal in that dress as Odo predicted she would.

She was trying to kill him. And at this moment, he would die a very happy Changeling if she did.

“Odo, would you zip me up?”

Naturally, he would. Odo slowly crossed the room to stand behind her. He found the zipper’s head, just below her tailbone. A peek of black lace hinted above the low, open back of the dress. Odo ran his knuckle slowly from that lacy peek and up her back as he closed the teeth of the zipper. When it was done, he kissed her bare shoulder.

“You…look…incredible,” Odo said. He met her gaze in the mirror. “Frankie Eyes is a dead man. We may not have to bother with the rest of the plan. With the way you look in this dress, you might stop his holographic heart the second he sees you.”

“That’s the idea,” Nerys replied. She assessed herself in the mirror with a critical eye. “And I agree with you, I do look pretty good tonight. I’m downright glowing.” She turned away from the mirror and planted the lightest kiss on his cheek. “And it has absolutely nothing to do with what I’m wearing.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Odo replied. “It’s all you.”

“No, Odo, it’s you,” Nerys said. “You put it there. You make me glow from the inside out.” She smiled as she smudged her lip print from his cheek. “Though I do have a confession to make.”

“What’s that?”

“None of this was ever about Vic’s, Odo. It was for you. I chose this dress for you.”

Odo drew in a shaky breath. “Oh, and I do, I do, I _do_ appreciate it, Nerys. More than you will ever know.”

“I do know, Odo,” she said. “That’s what makes it all worth it for me. Now, let’s head to Vegas so we can seduce a gangster, help steal a cool mil, and generally save the day so Vic’s program is restored.” Her hands slid from his waist and over his buttocks. “Then you and I can pick this up again, starting from right _…here_.”

“Good plan,” Odo replied. He stepped back from Nerys and “put on” his jacket and tie, completing the grey vintage suit he was wearing to Vic’s. He opened his arms and invited Nerys to inspect his work.

Nerys grinned and gave him an approving nod. “You look perfect, Odo. Right down to the shine on your shoes and the sheen on your tie.”

“Thank you,” Odo replied. “I practiced.” He offered Nerys his arm. “Let’s amscray, dollface.”

Nerys was beaming as she took his arm. Odo escorted his lady out of their quarters, and then down the hall of the habitat ring to meet the rest of the group. As they went, he couldn’t help but dwell on Nerys’s plan, and based on her input, Odo formed a plan of his own. When they got home, all rules would be off, and Odo certainly hoped Nerys would forgive him for what he planned to do to all of her hard work and careful preparations. For the destruction he would cause. However, there were some major benefits for Nerys in his plan, so he figured he could get away with most of it.

Odo’s plan was that as soon as the door to their quarters closed, he was going to make the mess he didn’t get to make before. He would completely undo every curl of that complicated hairstyle as he took her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly, mercilessly plundering her mouth until most of her lipstick ended up on him instead of her. And then, he would bunch up that tight skirt, find a way up the slit in the front, and that scrap of nothing she called underwear would be swiftly dealt with. That flimsy garment would, in fact, be lucky if it survived the process. He could already feel the satisfaction of the lace giving way as he tugged it off her body.

And as for her dress? That slinky green and shimmering, custom tailored piece of art that fit his lover’s body like a second skin? The dress she just told him she was wearing for him, and him alone? The one Odo had been admiring all evening in anticipation of seeing Nerys wear it as she bewitched her way to victory in Vic’s? That dress?

Odo would have that dress off of her and have her on her back so fast, Nerys would think he was some kind of wizard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters belonging to CBS/Paramount and inspired by the ST:DS9 episode "Badda Bing, Badda Bang." The characters are theirs, this story is mine.


End file.
